


Rainbows

by Techgirl



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M, Pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 07:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15114227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Techgirl/pseuds/Techgirl
Summary: Happy Pride! Or is it?





	Rainbows

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: After 309
> 
> Beta by Kinwad

“Honey, come here!” Debbie waved Justin to the booth where she was having lunch with Jennifer. “Remember the rainbow striped shirts I made for your lovely mother and me to wear when we march in the parade?” 

“They’re hard to forget.” 

“Well, I made one for you and Brian as well.” Debbie’s eyes glittered with excitement. “Michael is celebrating with his family so I’m asking Brian to march with me when he comes in for lunch.”

“Brian won’t wear it.” 

“Sure he will!”

“No, there’s no way he’ll do it.”

Brian entered the diner in time to hear the last part of their conversation. He gripped Justin’s neck. “How about letting me make my own decisions?” 

Justin shrugged and went back to work. He grinned at the horrified look on Brian’s face when Debbie presented her idea to him. 

“You should listen to Justin, Deb. He’s a bright young lad. I guess I could cheer the three of you from the sidelines, though.” He pondered for a while. “That is, if I don’t get a better offer from a trick.”

“I never said I’d be there,” Justin muttered as he passed them with a tray of dishes. 

“You’re not marching?” Jennifer reached out a hand to stop him. “I would love to have you there with me.” 

“I’m sure everyone will see how proud you are of me—even if I’m not there for you to show off.” 

“Of course, honey.” Jennifer took a sip of mint tea and smiled at him. “I just thought it would be fun to spend some time together. We don’t see each other that often.” 

“You’re here now, watching me work at the oh-so-exciting diner.” 

“Watch your mouth!” Debbie pointed a red fingernail at him. “I’ve made sure this place is a safe haven for the homosexuals in this city and you should be fucking happy to work here.”

“Whatever.” Justin disappeared into the kitchen, ignoring the customers who tried to get him to notice them.

When he returned, Brian leaned across the counter and drew him in for a kiss. “I know you didn’t wake up on the wrong side of the bed because I had you pinned under me, so what’s up with the attitude?”

Justin tried to pull back but Brian wouldn’t let go of his t-shirt. “I’m tired of being gay.” 

Brian huffed out a laugh. “I’m sorry to tell you this, but you’re kind of in it for life.”

“It’s just all this fuss over Pride.” Justin threw his hands up and grunted. “There are rainbows and overly excited bears everywhere I look.”

“And to think last year you loved everything about it and made me stay up all night dancing in the streets with you.” 

“A lot can change in a year.” 

“Yeah, I know.” 

They stared at each other for a few seconds, then Justin rested his forehead against Brian’s. “Deb’s so loud, like all the time, and the decorations she put up are working together to drive me insane. Look!” He pointed towards the opposite wall. “That’s the third time today that flag is waving directly at me.”

“You’re not high, are you?”

“No.” 

“Want to be?” Brian fished out a joint from his pocket and smirked as Justin’s eyes widened.

“My shift is over in an hour. Can you wait for me? Please?”

Brian placed his briefcase on the counter and took out a stack of papers. “I need coffee and an avocado tuna melt.” 

Justin gave a deep sigh. “Deb took me in twice when I had nowhere to go. I should just shut up and march with her, shouldn’t I?” 

“She doesn’t work like that. She’d gladly take you in again no matter what.”

“I hope that won’t be necessary.” 

“Yeah, me too,” Brian mumbled. He looked up from his paperwork and was relieved that Emmett and Ted had chosen that moment to arrive. 

Deb made room on her side of the table but Emmett said he’d eat standing at the counter. 

“Why? What’s wrong, sweetie?” She started to hug him but he backed away.

“Please don’t touch me. I had a full body wax this morning and if I stand really still, it doesn’t hurt too much.” 

\----------

Brian collapsed on Justin’s chest and breathed heavily. “That was fucking hot,” he said, his voice muffled by the pillows. “You’re tighter than usual when you’re high.”

“I don’t think that has anything to do with it.” Justin frowned. “Maybe it does?” He lit another joint, took a drag and nudged Brian’s shoulder to make him move. “We’ll have to do a thorough study in the next couple of weeks.”

“Anything you say, Sunshine, as long as it ends with my cock up your ass.”

They lay next to each other for a while, then Justin sat up with his back against the wall. “I don’t mind being gay anymore.”

“Your ability to recover is amazing as always.” 

“We should stay up all night again, dancing in the streets.” 

“I was thinking we could dance over to the baths for a quick visit.” 

“Will you fuck only me?”

“Just because I didn’t fuck anyone else that first time doesn’t mean it should be a rule.” 

“Let’s see, the same thing has happened every time we’ve gone there together and the definition of a rule is– ”

“I’ll let you know what I’ve decided later.” Brian wrestled Justin down on the bed and kissed him to stop the protests. “We have two hours until the parade begins. By my estimations we have time for one more fuck and a trading of hand jobs in the shower before joining the mothers.”

\----------

“You came!” Debbie turned to Jennifer. “I told you our boys would show up.” 

“We won’t wear the shirts,” Justin said in a firm voice. 

“I don’t blame you.” Debbie wiped her face with the sleeve. “They are so fucking warm! I feel like I’m going to faint.” She gulped down the Coke Justin offered her. “Come on, we have to hurry up not to fall behind.” She rushed down the street with Justin at her heels. 

Jennifer dabbed her neck with a handkerchief and thanked Brian for the water bottle he gave her. “Do I want to know what you did to make Justin change his mind?”

Brian snorted. “Have you ever tried getting him to change his mind? He’s fucking stubborn.” 

“It’s good to see you two together again. You make him happy, you know.” 

“For marching with him?” 

“That too.” 

Brian didn’t answer but Jennifer noticed his grasp on Justin’s hand had tightened, and he whispered something to him that made her son’s face light up.


End file.
